1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manually operative tool for attaching a pull tab to a slider body to provide a slider for slide fasteners.
2. Prior Art
Generally, connection between a pull tab and a slider body is made through the agency of a coupling link, the link being coupled at one end thereof to a loop portion of the slider and at the other end to the pull tab. One conventional type of connection between a pull tab and coupling link is known in which the coupling link has a hook portion at one end thereof remote from the slider loop, which portion is adapted to be deformed under compression to hold the pull tab in place. There is known another conventional arrangement of a pull tab and coupling link in which the pull tab has a bifurcated end adapted to be deformed under compression to hold the coupling link in position. Heretofore, these two different types of pull tab-attaching operation have been carried out by the use of separate, specially-designed pull tab attachment tools. With these conventional pull tab attachment tools, however, the pull tab-attaching operation can not be carried out efficiently where it is required to perform these two different operations alternately or in a random manner, because it becomes necessary to exchange the tools to suit the particular one of the two modes of attaching operation.